Cause I'm Awesome
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Wallace gloats, Steven's annoyed, and he just won't shut up. What else?


(Okay, I was bored, and I like Originshipping, so sue me. This idea was randomly spawned by playing Emerald and beating the Elite Four for about the gazillionth time. Wallace pwned Steven's ass... yet you can fight Steven, and he's got, like, level seventy-something pokemon. WTF?

Wallace's random French will be translated in the bottom notes, since I took about an hour finding these words in the dictionary... which was a regular old English one, hence the amount of time. Don't laugh, I know. So, I don't own, and as a warning, I own about fifteen Absol. Flame if you dare. Damned One out.)

* * *

I very seriously regret losing to Wallace that day.

Skarmory was tired, and his Milotic, Maybelline, (don't laugh, I'm serious), knew Attract. Needless to say, it went to hell. And in the end, Wallace was crowned Champion.

Now, under normal circumstances, I would not _care._ More time to explore, and travel the world. However, under these circumstances... what with Wallace being himself...

You see, Wallace had offered to come vacationing with me in Kanto. I was there to explore Mt. Moon, and see what was up with the stones, and he decided to come along. Not like I cared much.

I didn't admit it to anyone but my pokemon, but Wallace was kinda cute. He had this funny way of talking, with his French carelessly thrown in, that made me smile. That, and he was just... well, he was _Wallace._

"Elizabeth! Oh, Elizabeth!" He fluted, searching around our temporary apartment for his Luvdisc, which had gone missing. She was flat enough to be used as a bookmark, which may have been partially the case.

"Steven, dear! Elizabeth is missing!" He trills, calling for me. I roll my eyes. "I heard. Look for her yourself." He pouts. "_Oui, _I would, but I want you to help me... _plais?" _He begs me, sticking his lower lip out. I groan.

"No, Wallace. Go find your Luvdisc yourself." He sticks his tongue out. "_Tendre! _I will!" He storms off, leaving me feeling slightly guilty. I decide to go outside, and talk to Aggron.

"I should help..." I grumble to Aggron. He rolls his eyes. "_Well, maybe you could apologize for refusing in the first place, and then go help." _I snarl a bit, and acquiesce. Now to find Wallace...

No, not inside. I roll my eyes. I check the office, the kitchen, and everywhere but the kitchen sink. I find Wallace, having a happy reunion with 'Elizabeth'... in the library. Yes, she had apparently been used as a bookmark. Whoops.

"Wallace, I... I'm sorry." He turns to me. "I beat you." I groan. "I get it, I deserve that. But I'm sorry." Wallace ignores me. "Wallace? Wallace?" He turns to me, finally.

"_Haine vous_!" He spits. I flinch. "You hate me? Okay, so I didn't help you with finding Elizabeth. Seriously?!" He bites his lip, and looks away.

"That isn't it, _non, _not at all... I hate you, Steven Stone!" He turns, and flees the apartment. Elizabeth sighs knowingly.

"_Poor boy. Steven, go find him, will you?" _She trills at me. I sigh, and do so. Grumbling, I stumble out of the apartment, into the cold winter Kanto air. I run a hand through my platinum hair, scanning the area for signs of Wallace.

I see a flash of azure up on one of the mountain indents. I growl softly. '_How did this man get up there!? So quickly! He has NO athletic skill what-so-ever!" _I ignore this, and scramble up the cliffs. For all my skill, these cliffs are rocky, and hard to scale. Well, this sucks.

"WALLACE?!" I roar, my voice soaring on the wind. "WALLACE?!" He sees me, and growls angrily, turning his head. I sigh. Drama Queen. Were all the people in Sootopolis like this, or just him?

"Go away!" He chucks his shoe at me. Rolling my eyes, I grab it, and climb up to where he's sitting. Took more time. I study his expression, and I see not anger, but frustration. What does he have to be frustrated about? I used Elizabeth for a bookmark, sure, but I'm sure everyone and their grandma has done the same...

"Wallace...? Did I do something wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me, and smiles. Oh thank god, it's not about Elizabeth.

"You came up all this way to look for me? _Merci_." I grin. Keep smiling, and maybe he won't suspect that I left his beloved Luvdisc smooshed into a book for a day or so.

"I did. Come down, okay?" He nods, and grabs my hand, leaping down with effortless grace. For someone who can't throw a ball without breaking a window, this is an achievement indeed. Afterwards, this little exchange is forgotten.

But a few days later...

"I beat you." He announces triumphantly. I roll my eyes. Not this again... "Haha, _loser_. I beat you." He chirps, as Elizabeth and Maybelline trill their agreement. I groan.

"That's lovely, Wallace. Yet I do not care." I throw a couch cushion at him, annoyed. He always does this when he wants to get me annoyed. He sweeps it away, and starts up again. His voice is gorgeous, but I do not want to deal with this right now.

"I beat you! 'Cause I'm _awesome_!" Almost as an afterthought, he adds, "Bitches." Rolling my eyes, I implore him, "Please shut up, Wallace."

"_Non_!" He grins, seeing my obvious frustration. "And why...? BECAUSE I BEAT YOU! I am the _CHAMPION_! Better than _YOU_, BITCH!" He slaps my ass, smirking at me like he's daring me to freak out. Obeying him, I burn bright red.

"_Wallace!" _I squeak, both bemused at the fact that it felt good, and annoyed at the fact that he dares think he's better than me.

"_I BEAT YOU, I BEAT YOU..." _He chants in a singsong voice. "Oh yes I _did, _I beat Steven Stone, beat him into _mush, _yes I did!" I growl.

How to shut him up...

"Wallace, why were you so angry the other day?" Bad idea. Let's bring up Wallace as the angsty brat. He glares at me.

"Because, dimwit. You frustrate me. You and your hardness, your aloofness, the fact that you show no emotion _WHAT-SO-EVER_, and... and..." His eyes well with tears.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA TO TELL WHEN I'M _FLIRTING_!" He wails at the top of his lungs. I blink. Wow, didn't see that coming. "I _SLAPPED YOUR ASS_, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!" I blink. What. The. Fuck.

He points a shaking finger at me. "Fuckin' _seriously!_ What the hell is _WRONG_ with you? Have you never been with a woman!?" I roll my eyes.

"Actually, _no_." He stops, and grins, obviously repeating that in his head. "Good. So then I can get away with this." And before I can stop him, he's yanked me into his arms, and is kissing me.

Never figured him to be the type as to make the first move... I kiss back, and for a minute, we stay like that. Then he grins, and pushes me onto the couch. "I beat you; I'm awesome, nyah, nyah, _nyah_." I now know how to shut him up.

Yanking him back to me, I kiss him for a solid two minutes. When I pull away, I mutter, "Not in bed, you can't." He purrs, and raises an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" I smirk, and get off the couch. "Nah." He fumes. I grin. Found the best way to declare, to the entire world, that I, Steven Stone, am _better_.

"And I beat you... 'cause I'm awesome." As I turn and head into the kitchen to make dinner, I smirk. "Bitches."

* * *

(Okay, French translation corner!_ Tendre_ means 'fine'. _Haines-vous_ means 'I hate you'. And the rest is just the basic French the majority of us know. Well, I do. French Hamtaro, don't ask.) 


End file.
